1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to devices used for providing safety and convenience for the users, such as doctors, dentists, nurses, patients, etc., of hypodermic syringes. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for reducing the risk of transmitting infections during the administration of hypodermic injections by health field workers and the like.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
One of the most common ways by which health field workers may contract infections from patients is by accidental exposure to a patient's bodily fluids during the administration of hypodermic injections. Hypodermic syringes are either of the disposable or re-usable type, but both types make use of needles which are protected by a narrow cap or sheath, i.e. a hollow tube open at one end and usually closed at the other with a collar at the open end for gripping the needle at the part which connects to the syringe. At the time an injection is given, the sheath is removed and is then replaced immediately following the injection. This procedure reduces the risk of accidental puncture by the needle except at the time when the sheath is being replaced on the needle. The average diameter of a sheath is about one quarter of an inch and slight misjudgement in replacing the sheath can result in a self-inflicted wound for the user.
There is accordingly a need for a device which reduces the risk of accidental punctures by hypodermic needles when the protective sheaths are being replaced on the needles after use.